thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is a 2012 film adaptation of The Hobbit and first part of a trilogy. It is succeeded by two sequels: [[The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug|The Desolation of Smaug]], released in 2013 and The Battle of the Five Armies, ''released in 2014 All three movies act as a prequel to The Lord of the Rings. starred Ian McKellan, Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage, James Nesbitt, Ken Stott, Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, Elijah Wood and Andy Serkis as Gollum. Plot Summery Thorin Oakenshield, a Dwarven King, sends out on a quest to take back the dwarves’ home of the from the dragon Smaug. A fifty-year old hobbit named Bilbo Baggins is enlisted on the quest, which he was tricked into hosting a party of thirteen dwarves, leaves his home behind and the world ahead. And Thorin has to let him in, whether Thorin likes it or not. Prologue My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. Well, I can honestly say I’ve told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it." Bilbo to Frodo On Semptember 22, TA 3001. Bilbo Baggins is turning 111 today. He goes over to his mother's hopechest and takes out a red book and begins writing it. Bilbo tells the tale of his late Friend, Thorin Oakenshield in his earlier days. The flashbacks reveal Dale, the neighboring kingdom of Erebor. Thorin lived in th e Mountain with his father and grandfather. All of the Dwarves mined and had a prosperous kingdom, and even had allied with the King of Greenwood, Thranduil. Despite all these efforts, Thror's love of gold became to fierce. One day, Thorin and Balin hear something from afar and Thorin knows the Dragon Smaug was coming. HE destroyed Dale and forced the Dwarves out of Erebor.Thorin begged for Thranduil's help but the Elf turned away. Thorin was forced to lead his followers out into the wastelands of Dunland and he never forgave nor forgot what happened that day for the rest of his life. In another corner of the world, there was Bilbo Baggins, who was a carefree hobbit. He appraoches Gandalf with his wooden sword, causing the dwarf and hobbit to meet for the first time. An Unexpected Party Troll-shaws Dol Guldur flash back Warg and Orc Chase Rivendell The White Counsil Misty Mountains: The Thunder Battle Azog on the Move Goblin Town The company is later kidnapped by Goblins falling through with the floor. Riddles in the Dark However, Bilbo falls down to an underground cavern where he finds a ring and challenges Gollum to a riddle. Out of the Frying-Pan Good Omen Cast 'Main article: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Characters' * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins, the only Hobbit in Thorin's company, as well as the Company's burglar, and the film's main protagonist ** Ian Holm as Old Bilbo * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, grandson of Thror and FIli's and Kili's maternal uncle. He doesn't accept his company burglar for most of the journey until Bilbo saves his life from trolls. * Ian McKellen as Gandalf, the grey wizard responsible for all the Company's forming and knew Bilbo since he was a child * Ken Stott as Balin, The Oldest member and dwarf, and Dwalin's older brother * Graham McTavish as Dwalin, Balin's younger brother and Thorin's best friend/cousin * William Kircher as Bifur, Bofur and Bombur's cousin. Also voiced Tom, one of the stone trolls who captured Thorin and his friends plus family * James Nesbitt as Bofur, brother of Bombur and cousin of Bifur. He grows a bond wiht Bilbo after some time * Stephen Hunter as Bombur, brother of Bofur and cousin of Bombur, mostly used as physical comedy * Dean O'Gorman as Fili, Kili's older brohter and Thorin's heair and nephew * Aidan Turner as Kili, Fili's younger brother, Thorin's second heir and nephew should something happen to Fili * John Callen as Óin, the Company's healer and older brother of Gloin, as well as Gimli's uncle. * Peter Hambleton as Gloin, the brother of Oin, and he is also Gimli's father. Also voiced William, one of the stone trolls who captured Thorin and his friends plus family * Jed Brophy as Nori, Dori's younger brother and Ori's older brother. He is a bad influence, and theives other people, much to Dori's dismay * Mark Hadlow as Dori, Nori's and Ori's older brother who is protective over them. Hadlow also portrayed and voiced Bert the Stone-troll, one of the trolls that attacks Bilbo and his company * Adam Brown as Ori, the Company's scribe and younger brother of Dori and Nori. * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins, Frodo is Bilbo's second cousin once removed and furure heir. * Hugo Weaving as Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Andy Serkis as Gollum * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Barry Humphries as Great Goblin * Jeffrey Thomas as Thror * Michael Mizrahi as Thrain * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Manu Bennett as Azog * Conan Stevens as a Gundabad Orc * John Rawls as Yazneg * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Timothy Bartlett as Master Worrywort * Bret McKenzie as Lindir * Stephen Ure as Grinnah * Kiran Shah as Goblin Scribe * Benedict Cumberbatch as the Necromancer and Smaug * Glenn Boswell as Dwarf Miner * Thomas Robins as Young Thrain Extended only * Luke Evans as Girion * Dan Hennah as The Old Took * Stephen Gledhill as Old Gamgee * Tim Gordon as Old Hob * Oscar Strik as Little Bilbo * Sonia Forbes-Adam as Belladonna (Took) Baggins * Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins * Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins * Eric Vespe as Fredegar Chubb * Mervyn Smith as Tosser Grubb * Ruby Acevedo as Cute Young Hobbits Production The Hobbit production was back to back like the films, The Lord of the Rings and Back to the Future. It started back in THE LATE 1990s, which Peter Jackson wanted The Hobbit as the first film, but the last two were based on the Fellowship of the Ring and The Return of the King, but the idea was scrapped. They did not do the Hobbit first and instead did The Lord of the Rings.After the Films' success, it took the next several years for ''The Hobbit to be in production. ''In May 2010, the initial director left but stayed on as staff. Instead, Peter Jackson took full control over the entire production. Casting In October 2010-Martin Freeman is declared for portraying Bilbo Baggins in their motion picture of ''The Hobbit. Later October 2010 cast was added: Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield, Graham McTavish as Dwalin, Aidan Turner as Kíli, Mark Hadlow as Dori, John Callen as Óin, Stephen Hunter as Bombur and Peter Hambleton as Glóin are cast as these characters. Armitage casted as Thorin Oakenshield was stated about: "Richard is one of the most exciting and dynamic actors working on screen today and we know he is going to make an amazing Thorin Oakenshield. We cannot wait to start this adventure with him and feel very lucky that one of the most beloved characters in Middle Earth is in such good hands."Said about McTavish's casting: I think that I would be very lucky indeed if ever again in my career, I was offered an opportunity that was going to be so iconic in its influence and scale with regards to The Hobbit. I can't think of anything comparable." Andy Serkis returned to voice and portray Gollum. Ian McKellan from playing Gandalf on The Lord of the Rings was later reprising his role, as well as the late Christopher Lee, Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, and Hugo WeavingLee and Holm had filmed their scenes in England because they could not stand sitting in a plane from England to New Zealand. Difference from the Novel View Book vs. Film: The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey Reception The film was widely successful with mixed reviews from movie critics. Sequels An Unexpected Journey had two films that fallowed. The first sequel was The Desolation of Smaug, released in December 2013. The second sequel that fallowed An Unexpected Journey and ''The Desolation of Smaug ''was The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies released in 2015 References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit_(film_series)#Casting Category:Films Category:The Hobbit Trilogy Category:Real World